Qerrathien Moonsong
"Matron" Moonsong : Sturdy is the first word that best suits her. Wearing leather and chainmail armor, she seemed a bit heavier in spite of the light-weighted gear. Motherly in figure, she retains a graceful appearance in spite of her years. : Though she still carries herself with a proud step, the dark blue hair is shot through with silver silken bands in betrayal of her age. Her hair falls to about shoulder in length, once again decorated with tiny braids and small trinkets of all types and varities - some of which seemed handmade, feathers twist into the long braids that swayed and moved with her own motion. : Instead, the old bright blue braids still adorn her shield's cross section, a brilliant display for distraction, along with the trinkets that she once wore. Feathers, animal claws brightly polished, and a couple cogs from her sister jangle against the heavy metal. : Scarred, her face has a set of random scratch scars that litter her face from brow to chin, only six or seven of them, but the wake of her expression remains majorly untouched. : At the base of her throat rests a talon cut, not more than several inches in length, and a quarter of an inch in wideth - pale taunt light violet displays that it is not a very new scar either. Her right ear had gotten torn to half it's natural length. The scar tissue displays for it to be fairly new and still pink. : A small amulet of a tiny onyx panther rests at the base of her throat upon a strip of thick braided leather chased with what seemed to be spirit metal rings that hang in fragile placement. It cannot be grasped by hand, and the necklace itself seemed half materialized in this world, and the next. : A misty jade stone hangs about a silvery thread like chain at her neck dangling next to the onyx panther trinket. It shines and swirls with living mists contained. : A ring curls around the middle finger of her left hand, bright silver with a set of small stones upon it, is it an engagement ring, or a wedding band? One would only need to ask. : Any other markings are hidden beneath her outfits. She doesn't seem to be too much of an outgoing personality, at first glance she seems more withdrawn and observant of others. Every now and then, a flicker of a day-dreamers smile and a glint in her eyes could be seen. History Before the Shattering : Born to the lesser house of highborne nobility, Qerrathien and her twin brother, Belegoll were sent away out of shame of the unnamed mother and her family’s honor marred. : The twins were found nestled in a basket together on the shores of Azshara. They would have been overlooked, if she had not let out a cry of hunger. A pair of kaldorei, a druid and a priestess took the children in, however the boy was sent away when signs of his druidic gifts became more apparent. Qerrathien, herself, was sent to train with the Sentinels early on, at the brink of her maturity and rapidly excelled in the warriors way. Prewar : Some centuries down the line, the war on Hyjal with the support of the Alliance happened. During the war, Qerrathien suffered a grievous injury to her right knee, leaving her crippled for life. Unable to continue fighting as a warrior at peak performance, she disappeared from the Sentinel ranks, and fought to find a way to die honorably. The Burning Crusades : In the span of several years, she learned to hunt, and tame creatures of the wild to partner with her in combat, growing stronger through her dependency on her animal companions rather than seeking alternatives to her crippled state. : On good days, her knee does not bother her as much, but with heavy work it does tend to cause her to limp painfully. One such day, one of her associates, Kratzul, managed to craft a fine mechanical brace that allowed her the freedom of movement without the pain from her ruined knee. : Before long, she was serving once more, ordered to her own unit, and for several years was never bothered about her birthright, nor her linage until after Kingsfall. Wrath of the Lich King : had managed to hold firm and make quite an impression on the people of Kalimdor with the brutal defeat of the Horde COBRA forces in Nightsong Forest, as well as surprise attacking the COBRA forces attempting to seize and lay waste to Redridge later in the war. : The first husband, Xukuthelir, left her after complications between them in regards to a future with children. During Cataclysm : While the unit had been disbanded, it has not been forgotten - many of it's old officers had joined and united under the Moonsong Blackguard banner during the beginning of the war against the Twilight Hammer and Deathwing. : The second husband, Beurghes Duskwhisper, left on bittersweet terms, though she still speaks of him fondly, she refused to return to him after her brother, Belegoll’s disappearance. Wed to Trivius Moonsong, though in turbulent times. Shimai was born May 14th, 4 A.K.F.(After King’s Fall.) During Mists : Trivius had vanished to explore with the forerunners of the Pandaren expeditions of the Alliance. Qerrathien had received word that he is to return soon however her concern with a trend she had begun to notice has her apprehensive. : While she has not been seen with another consort, she seems to be slowing her pace and picking carefully which fights she joins or not. Though it goes unspoken, her relations remain her private business, the closeness between she, and Talanayreth, one of the guardians of the grove she has been stationed in, is slowly becoming a more frequent sight. : A tough sort of love is shared between them, and the friendly sweet nature they display is almost “cute”. It may not be noticed by those insensitive to natures balance, but she seems to carry herself a little differently since she had met Tala. Notable past achievements *Former General Brigadier of the now disbanded unit. *Widely known tactician for the disbanded AEGIS unit in Ashenvale and Kalimdor. *Former Argent Dawn and Crusade member, in retirement. *Matron of House Moonsong, spokesperson and organizer for the Moonsong Blackguard , the elite guard and knights order of the noble house. Notable Rumors *May have been featured in Sweet Crusaders, Azerothian Ladies, Classy Lovelies and Alliance Girls Monthly centerfolds. No current magazine has images of her beyond advertisements for Darnassus military recruitment page shots, though a certain paladin or two might have a copy lurking in their private collections of images and paintings. *Some may have called her cursed, the previous disappearances of her earlier husbands have some suspicious of her association with a lesser known archdruid, Beurghes Duskwhisper. Some even state that she is still wed to him, though there has been no indication that affections remain between the two individuals. *A few of the shopkeepers in Darnassus have mentioned to passerbys that before her home was burnt to the ground, there used to be the sweetest violin playing drifting from her house. Not that they have visited but they certainly enjoyed it in the evening hours. *Rumored to have paladin-like power, but no-one has been able to witness, or even testify to this with notably honest reputation. Statistics *'Age: '''10,533 *'Relationship status:' Bound. *'Spouse:' Unwilling to speak of it. *'Children:' 3, soon to be 4. *'Hobbies:' Armorcrafting, and Weaponsmithing. ''(Graded as a "B" class armor/weapons smith in dwarven values.), ''Pet collecting, Fishing and Cooking. *'Notes of Personality:''' Friendly, smarter than she seems (Perhaps too smart for her own good.), polite, and noble in blood as well as manner. Some would describe her as altruistic and very family-focused. Family Tree Category:Characters Category:Night Elf Category:Moonsong Blackguard Category:House of Moonsong Category:Highborne Category:Highborne Peerage Category:Kaldorei Peerage Category:Warriors